Challenge
by Willowbooks
Summary: A little ficlet challenge... What was I thinking? RANDOM PAIRINGS ALERT!


Okay, this is a Challenge that two of my friends and I decided to try out.

We've had just one day to write a ficlet about Snape, Harry, Draco and Hermione all locked inside the prefect's bathroom. We were allowed to add one person if we wished, and could pair them up however we wanted…

My friend's pen names are Sherbetlemon2 and Ever1. Check them out!

DISCLAIMER:  I do not own any of the following characters or places (the prefects bathroom), so no suing allowed…

REVIEW!!!!

"It's locked", Hermione stated, after several attempts of busting it open with spells.

"What do you mean, ' its locked'? Granger, WE MUST GET OUT!" Snape was getting quite hysterical at this point.

"I know!"  Said Harry, in a know - it - all voice.

"What?" Hermione, Draco and Snape all turned towards him.

"Let's take a bath!!" and so he went to turn on all the taps of the giant bath.

"Potter, what the hell are you – " Draco was cut short by Hermione, who pushed him in with quite a lot of force.

"HER-HERMIONE!!!" Harry spluttered, in utter shock and surprise. "He might drown!!"

And so, to everyone else in the room's surprise, Harry dived in after Draco. For a few tense moments they both stayed underwater, then came out at the same time, Harry clutching a Draco who was screaming with rage…

"POTTER!! I DID NOT NEED SAVING!!"

"But Draco… you could have drowned…" Harry said miserably.

"Granger, what the HELL is wrong with him??" Draco yelled at a recoiling Hermione.

"He-He's drunk, I think…" she mumbled, staring at Harry ominously.

"HeHee… I dwink lotza cocktailsh…" Harry chanted drunkenly.

Snape took in a deep, calming breath. "Potter", he hissed venomously. "I want you to go out of my sight. NOW."

Harry glared at his evil teacher, and announced as haughtily as he could (being in the state he was in). "Only if Draco joins me."

"_Harry…_" Hermione moaned. She knew that Harry had… Feelings, and the last thing that he wanted to do was announce them to _Snape._

"SSSHHHHHhhh, Hermoi… Hermyo… Hermy." He drawled. "I have someshing to shay."

"_How _is he getting more and more drunk by the second, though there is no bottle in sight?" Draco asked no-one in particular.

"Oh God", Hermione moaned (She appeared to be doing a lot of moaning at this moment) "The spell that  Ron put on him as a trick to make him drunk obviously _did_ work…"

"Oh, buggar. Weasley never _was _smart…" Snape muttered.

"Hey", Hermione said. "That was uncalled for."

"Look, brighten up everyone." Harry declared. "I just wanna go private with Draco…"

"_WHAT?!?_" Shreiked Draco. But before he could assault Harry (Which was what he was intending to do), Hermione cast a drunken spell on him, obviously more powerful and therefore faster working than Ron's.

"Draco", Harry sloshed, drunk as ever. "Want to come join me in da pool?"

"Shure" Draco answered, getting drunker by the second.

And so, Harry and Draco stripped (only to their underwear, don't worry!) and dived into the giant bath.

While the two arch-enemys flirted relentlessly in the water, Snape and Hermione exchanged astonished looks, though Snape held the gaze longer than one would prefer. Hermione maintained it too, though…

Two hours later, we come across a strange sight:

In one corner, a lorge white towel is spread across the floor and Draco and Harry are lying on it, wrapped in each others arms, kissing for England.

On the other towel, the other side of the room, Hermione and Snape have been discussing intelligent stuff (so to speak) for a while, when the gaze maintenance happens again, only for longer.  Suddenly, as Hermione's eyes start to water because of not being able to blink for so long, Snape, leaned in slowly, capturing her lips in a kiss. Hermione's eyes widened as large as was humanly possible, before relaxing and closing. As Snape just slowly edfged his tongue into her mouth, the door burst open and Dumbledore strode in, followed by a worried- and then shocked-looking Ron, and a frankly disturbed Professor McGonagall…

A/N:  MUAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!! Talk about suspense….. REVIEW!!


End file.
